Bury The Castle
by xxWonderstruckxx
Summary: If I can close my eyes, I can disappear from the world I'm in now. I can disappear to the world inside my head, the world that brought peace and happiness to my life.


First (and maybe last) Rugrats story I've made based on the Rugrats theory. I had to make this for a bet. First time ever creating something like this...so please excuse my lack of quality horrory themed story.

* * *

Are we playing hide and go seek again? Ok, I'll play by the rules this time. You guys hide and I count to ten. 1…2…3…4…5…

My eyes remained shut. If I can close my eyes, I can disappear from the world I'm in now. I can disappear to the world inside my head, the world that brought peace and happiness to my life. The darkness started to blur into light. I can see the familiar house I've visited numerous times. It was at the Pickle's house. I walked over to the play pen containing four of my only friends. Tommy, who was my cousin and only one year old, took his bottle of milk and sucked on it. Phil and Lil, one year old identical twins, sat on the floor playing with their toy trains. Chuckie, who was slightly older than all of the babies at two years old, played with his teddy bear.

"Hey babies, do you want to play a game?" I asked quite rudely. The babies all stopped and stared at me. I sensed they were scared to respond. It wasn't anything new that they were scared of me. I'm always mean to them, trying to frighten them and take advantage of their youth.

"Well, do you want to play something or not?" I yelled. I gripped my doll tighter. The babies backed away from me. I'm used to them cowering over my presence, but not becoming deathly terrified of me. What was wrong? Why were they acting like this?

I turned behind me to see if anything else was the source of their fear. Nothing looked different. Even the weird cat clock was in place, slowly ticking away the time.

I faced the babies again and asked again, this time more gently. Tommy walked towards me with fear in his eyes. "Angelica, what happened to you?" I stared at them with confusion.

"Look in the reflecting thing. You've changed." I spun on my heel and ran into the bathroom, stepped on the toilet seat, and looked into the mirror. Instead of my nice blonde pigtails, purple dress, and red undershirt, I saw ragged, unwashed hair. My face was pale and my body stood motionless. Blood smeared all over the simple white gown.

"Angelica, what happened? What's wrong?" I turned and saw Chuckie standing there. His face suddenly started to melt, dripping blood and skin to the floor. His bulging eyes that lay on the floor stared right through my until they both exploded, spraying blood to every corner of the bathroom.

My eyes opened and I screamed. I screamed from the top of my lungs. I screamed to the heavens and above. My scream brought in a group of attendants into my room to calm me down. Maybe to give me the shot I love so much.

I kicked and scratched the air as the attendants lifted me into the air and out of my room. They took me into a blank white room. They tied me in a strait jacket and left me in the room. I screamed. I tried to claw my way out of the jacket. No help prevailed.

My blonde hair whipped around my face as I thrashed around the room. I called from Tommy. I called for Chuckie. I called for Phil and Lil. There only answer I got was my own screams. I sat in the white room, cold, lonely, and scared. No one answered me in my time of need. No one paid attention to my screams for help. Not a single person peeked into the room to check up on me.

It wasn't like anyone visited me here anyways. My family dumped me into this place that was supposed to "rehabilitate my mind" and "turn me back to normal". I've been stuck in this place for months. I haven't had a single phone call, note, or visit from my parents, nevertheless from friends or any other family members. Even on Christmas or Thanksgiving, there was no word from my parents.

My voice finally gave in to its tiredness. I stopped screaming and stared at the blank room. My life crashed in just a few years. One day I was at home, watching TV or playing with the babies, and the next day, I was thrown into this mental ward. Instead of playing with dolls with friends or buying bucket loads of makeup like a normal teenage girl, I'm stuck in this room, straight jacket and insane.

The sudden realization hit me like the fallen piano scenes in cartoons. I'm not normal; I'm an insane, lonely girl in the eyes of everyone else. A tear slipped down my cheeks. The more I thought about what I have become, the more it hurt. I hurt everyone with my imagination. My world, the secret world only I seem to see, hurt everyone around me, including myself. I let myself tip over so I was lying on the ground face up. The white room blurred out until there was nothing but darkness.

It felt like days until they finally released me from this cage. I walked back into the dull bedroom and sat on my cold bed. I waited until I can hear the click of the door locking to crawl under my covers. I gazed at the ceiling, mustering as much energy I had left to bring back the babies.

"Hey Angelica," a familiar voice said. I shifted from my bed and faced Tommy. He's dull expression sent shivers up my spines.

"What do you want? You finally come after all this time?" Tears sprouted from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, making sure he wouldn't see.

"You want me to stay?" I nodded. "You need to do me a favor. The people here, they've been brainwashing you. They want you to forget us. That's why we're not here as much. They've been trying to wipe us from your memory."

I stared at him with disbelief. These people weren't trying to hurt me. They hardly made any progress at all. I've been ignoring them, trying to get away from them all.

Maybe Tommy was right. All the times they were trying to talk to me and get me out of my shell, they were really trying to make me forget about them. They want me to forget. "What do I have to do?"

Tommy reached into the floorboard and pulled out a knife. "Kill them."

"The attendants?"

"All of them." I grabbed the knife, feeling its sharp touch on the tip of my fingertips. I held the knife as if it were a goldmine. This could bring me back to them. There's only one way to find out. I looked back up and found Tommy gone. I shoved the knife between my sweats and walked down the hall to the lobby. I was directed to my daily group therapy. That's where I'll start.

I walked into the room, locking the door after me and choosing the seat closest to the counselor. She began to talk. I didn't listen. I slowly slipped out the knife, making sure no one would see me. If anyone did, it would ruin the surprise!

My hands carefully held on to the knife. I moved closer in to the counselor. I was like the predator and she's the prey. I need to be careful and stealthy to keep my prey clueless and distracted. I got close enough to make my move. I raised the knife up, ready to attack.

"What about you Angelica? What did you lose by coming here?" I froze. Everyone stared at me. I slowly as I can ever be moved the knife away and said, "I lost what I used to have."

"Do you want to elaborate on that?" The counselor asked. I need to feed them what they want. Simple kills make hard targets.

"I lost my family, my friends, my old life because of these crazy thoughts," I continued. "These thoughts brought me to insanity. If these tragedies didn't occur, I wouldn't be here would I." I stared at them long enough for them to move on. I raised my arm back for the kill. Nothing's stopping me this time. They all got their food to chew on. Now it's time for mine.

In a blink of an eye, I dropped down the knife to her back. Hard. She screeched in pain. I quickly removed the bloody knife and finished the rest of the prey. Blood splattered all over the room. It slithered down the walls and created pools of red liquid. Outside people tried to kick down the door, anything to save whoever was in here. I cut open the counselor's chest and ripped out her heart. _Proof I've completed my favor_.

I opened the door, ready to meet my next targets. I was acquainted by several attendants and lingering patients. Before they could react, I stabbed each and every one of them. Their howling in pain fed my dark soul. Tommy will be pleased.

Souls met their doom. Blood snaked their way around the institution. I checked every room, killing those who were still alive. I entered the white room, the same room I was in maybe a few hours ago. The room was filled with so many memories; the endless days I spent trying to convince others that the babies were real. _Turn back_, Tommy's voice echoed. _It's a trap_.

The door slammed shut. I ran to the door and budged it open. The door was locked; someone was still alive. I could've sworn I checked the whole place, each and every room.

"Give it up. There's nothing you can do. I already called the cops. They've got the place surrounded. They're armed," the small intercom at the top of the room sounded. I didn't kill the leader of the pack.

I closed my eyes and called out to Tommy. This was his favor. He can get me out of this. I reopened my eyes. Tommy appeared across the room, watching my every move. In one arm was a stuffed teddy bear. He smiled such an innocent smile, as if he didn't witness anything.

"Tommy, why did you make me do this?" My voice sounded so vulnerable. His look remained unchanged. "I did everything you wanted me to do. I killed them all – except one. I even took the counselor's heart, just as proof. " I showed him the heart. The heart continued to beat although it wasn't in a body.

"I told you to kill them all, not a single one alive. You failed me. But you still get your reward." Tommy pointed to the knife.

"Now we can spend more time with each other," Tommy continued as he stumbled towards me. "We can be best friends – or cousins – forever." His innocent smile changed into a mischievous grin. Phil and Lil grabbed my arms in their tiny, but strong, hands. Chuckie moved my hands so the blade of the knife was positioned at my arms.

"End it. I'll feel so proud of my cousin if she did this. It's my last favor." With one swift blink, Tommy disappeared. I hesitated to move. This was what I wanted right? To get Tommy's pride? I laid down on the soft blood stained ground and stared at the blank roof.

All the memories flew by. From all the play times with the babies to the days I've spent in the mental institution, I've contemplated on everything. Nothing went my way. I was on top of the castle, ruling over the babies, but now I'm at the bottom. I hit rock bottom, tied in strait jackets, mindlessly walking up and down the hallways.

This was my last chance to gain Tommy's acceptance. If nothing went my way, at least this could. If I didn't, Tommy would feed me to my predators.

The cool, sharp metal scraped against my skin. I pushed it in harder until I was bleeding. The blade made its way to any open skin until my arm was covered in blood and streaks of open wounds. I watched as the blood trickled down my arms and onto the floor. The pain stung so much, but it felt so good. All the pain inside were released into the wounds.

The life inside me was getting sucked out of me within each second. Tick, tock, tick, tock, the time slowly ticked away. The amount of crimson blood on my arm dripped down into a small saturated puddle of blood. I was losing so much blood. It didn't matter to me; no one will have to worry about me anymore, not my parents or the police. All that mattered was that Tommy was proud of me.

I closed my eyes. All of the internal pain seeped out of my body. Emptiness filled my body instead. The world around me faded away. I can only see darkness surrounding me. _I'm almost there._

My heart beat slower and slower. I could hear the thumps wearing down. I shoved the knife into my chest, right at the heart. My hands released the sharp instrument from its grasps, letting it remain in its new home. I breathed in and out at a sluggish pace. I opened my eyes again. I looked around the room, taking in what used to be my home for the past months. Tommy appeared one last time. He waved to me, saying goodbye. _What did you make me do?_ I tried screaming out. _Why are you saying goodbye?_

My eyes closed once more.

With one last breath, one last heart beat, I fell into a deep sleep, only to see darkness beyond any belief.


End file.
